


Nor Human nor Angel -Any Belmont forgotten story

by MechAna



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Humor, Belmonts, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dangerous, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Half Angel(s), Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Next Generation, Paris (City), Renards, Venezia | Venice, archers, wallachia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechAna/pseuds/MechAna
Summary: I the summer 1483 a daughter of Sypha and Trevor has been born Any Belmont. She was having a happy childhood in the new builded Belmont's mansion. At the age of 14 she discovered powers that even her mother do not understand. As she discovers her powers alongside her master one day she has to leave to Paris. A lot of happens until she is gonna come back home to Wallachia, to her parents and brother. She discovers a new type of monster that she has to face. Warenwolf, the king of werewolfs arises wanting to take revenge on Belmonts who doomed him into his hybernation form for almost 300 years. Any has to unite the 2 Clans Belmont and Renard to defeat the army of the werewolfs.Among her journey she will reunite an old friend Richard Renard. Will the old scars of the originals past heal? And what if there was always something  more than just a friendship betoween the two of them?
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 1





	Nor Human nor Angel -Any Belmont forgotten story

August 15th 1483. Sypha Belnades known now as Sypha Belmont has gone into labour with her second child. 

"Aaahh!!" she screamed as she made another push almost crushing her husband's hand.

"The head is out" The Elder Alina announced.

"See Sypha, you are so close. Soon we are gonna hold our baby and Sam will meet his sibling" said Trevor reasuring his wife as he kissed her temple.

Sypha blinked twice and smiled weakly. They were so close to meet their new baby. The new little person who they both gonna love and their son Samuel is gonna be a big brother.

She resumed pushing. She felt as if she were on o literal fire. In the last push she screamed loud pulling all her strenght to bring her child to the world. 

For a moment everything was quiet and then the new parents has heard a baby wailing and then a loud cry.

"Sypha look" said Trevor with voice hushed with emotions "We have a baby girl" he said as a tears of joy started filling his eyes.

"Give ... give me... my baby" Sypha has said voice breathless from exhaustation and emotions.

"Congratulations Lord and Lady Belmont, it's a healthy baby girl" Alina said as she laid the newborn on the towel on Sypha's chest.

"She is beautiful" said Trevor as he strocked his daughter's cheek.

"She is... what about a name" his wife asked doesn't taking an eye of her newborn.

"I was thinking... Any" he said as his daughter wrapped his hand around his point finger.

"Any...Any Belmont. That sounds beautiful" she said as she turned her head towards her husband.

"Does it" he chuckled and spoke to his daughter "Hello Any, we are your parents. Soon you are gonna meet your big brother Sam. I'm Trevor your father and this lady you are laying on is your mother Sypha"

"Hello baby girl" Sypha chuckled " I just want you to know that we both love you and I'm sure that your brother is gonna love you too" she said as she kissed her baby's forehead.

On the next day Trevor has brought their three year old son Samuel to meet his little sister  
"She is so tiny" Sam said as he gazed at the little baby in his mother's arms.

"Yes she is sweetie" his mother chuckled and ruffled her son's head " this is Any... your little sister" she smiled as she shown him her face

" Hi, Any. My name is Sam. I'm your big brother that means that I'm gonna protect you from monsters" he said as he reached out to her and then she putted her tiny baby hand in his.

His eyes sparked in amusement."Mom, dad see? She likes me" he squiled in hapiness

" She is your sibling which also means she is gonna become your lifetime pal" said Trevor smiling as he sat next to his son.

Then someone knocked on the door "Can I come in?"  
" Hi Alucard! Of course, you have to meet her" Trevor said and Alucard open the door and came in

"Hello Sypha, Trevor... and Sam" he said as he sat on the chair next to the bed " What is this little one's name" he asked as he gazed at the little bundle in Sypha's arms.

"Uncle Alucard it's my sister Any" Sam said happily

"Is she" Alucard chuckled and looked closer at Any.

"Well I don't know how the hell this little beauty was conceived by you two. That is impossible" 

"What do you mean" asked Trevor as he cooced his eyebrow.

"Well" he said "This little one looks like an angel which is very far from the appearence of you two" he said with stone cold face.

"Seriously Alucard?" Said Sypha as she rolled his eyes and then all three adults shared a laugh.

If Alucard only knew that describing her as an angel is not that far from a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post every week, propably the next chapter would be at October 10th.


End file.
